Big Moraimars
class is the flagship of every Karo of Space Shogunate Jark Matter. History Eriedrone's Big Moraimars At his own Big Moraimars, Eriedrone of Sagittarius was telling Don Armage the good news of the successful conquest of planet Crotus until Don Armage blasted him back for letting the Kyurangers' interference. Eriedrone later approached the planet Jagjag in another attempt to conquer it, but it was foiled again by the attempts of Shishi Red, Ookami Blue, Oushi Black, Chameleon Green, and Kajiki Yellow. From here is where Eriedrone discovered Stinger as Sasori Orange fighting the Kyurangers on Needle. Later, Stinger is seen aboard the ship as well. Later, Don Armage tells both Eriedrone and Stinger to not let the Kyurangers discovered the secret of Earth at the Moraimars. After being defeated by the now assembled Kyurangers, Eriedrone took it on himself and battled the Kyurangers in space where his Big Moraimars was destroyed along with Eriedrone himself. Shocker Leader III's Big Moraimars Later, it was also shown that somehow non-Jark Matter members can own a Big Moraimars, as shown when was somehow able to summoned a red-colored Big Moraimars, transforming it into a Big Moraimars Robo resembling the original Moraimars Robo's appearance before it was destroyed by the giant alongside the twinned KyurenOh and the Orion. Scorpio's Big Moraimars Upon Scorpio's arrival on Earth, his Big Moraimars was parked somewhere where it was unseen, and later, it was shown that a Big Moraimars can activate all basic Moraimars on a planet, with the destruction of it being the only way to stop all basic Moraimars. . To the Past Attempting to travel back in time over 300 years to discover how Don Armage survived his apparent defeat, the Kyurangers projected an "Enemy Space Command" consisting of 1200 Moaiders and three Morimers led by a single Big Moraimars to attack them as they arrived. In anticipation, the Kyurangers planned to split up with a designated Defense Team intercepting the fleet as the Scout Team pursued Don Armage on Zagill. Super Big Moraimars Later, it is revealed that normal Moraimars can fuse into a . Magera's Big Moraimars Directed by Vice Shogun Kukuruga and Karo Magera, a Big Moraimars and three Moraimars fired on the underground hiding place of the incomplete Battle Orion Ship in an attempt to bury the Kyurangers who had only just found it alive. However, after encountering the spirit of the late warrior, Lucky was granted the Orion Kyutama, allowing him to summon the Orion Voyager which fired on the Big Moraimars before joining with the Batle Orion Ship underground. Completed by the Orion Voyager, the Battle Orion Ship displayed its awesome firepower by destroying the Big Moraimars with a single shot. Jumotsu's Big Moraimars Jumotsu, Karo of the Shishi System, possessed a Big Moraimars which was uniquely colored in red and blue. After being beaten by the Kyurangers, Jumotsu boarded his Big Moraimars but was soon destroyed by Houou Soldier's Gigant Houou Blazing. Dr. Anton's Super Big Class Moraimars Arsenal *'Beam Cannon:' It can shoot beam from its front. *'Morimers Robo Transformation: '''As seen in Chou Super Hero Taisen, a Big Moraimars can transformed into a Moraimars Robo like its normal variant, albeit it is much more bigger. Stats *Height:134 m *Length:165 m Notes * is designed by Masato Hisa.https://twitter.com/Andrias_jap/status/830554490805776384 *The Big Moraimars Robo somehow resembled a normal Moraimars Robo. Appearances **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' ** **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.19: The Spirit Forest of Planet Keel'' **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Special Episode" **''Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal'' **''Space.32: Orion, Forever'' **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.37: Lucky, Seen Again With His Father'' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' }} Category:Evil Mecha Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter Category:Sentai Villain Base